The present invention relates generally to a method of packaging bicycles for shipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of packaging bicycles with a minimum of disassembly.
As a part of the retail and manufacturing process, many bicycles are assembled at a separate location from that of their sale. Therefore, bicycles are often manufactured, assembled, and tested at one point and then transported to the retail establishment for sale.
It is advantageous to the seller for the transport to be inexpensive and result in the least damage to the merchandise.
Previous methods have cut down on expense and damage by disassembling the bicycle to various extents in order to transport it in a smaller volume package, typically a box. This allows for the transport of the largest number of bicycles in the smallest volume. Wrapping and other types of protective materials are often used to reduce any damage that may occur during transport by the disassembled bicycle parts coming in contact. Of particular interest is to keep the paint from being scratched.
Although, this allows for inexpensive transport, it requires that the bicycles must be assembled by a technically trained employee when they reach the retail establishment. The seller must employ a skilled person to reassemble the bicycles which can increase expense significantly. Alternatively, the seller can hire a skilled outside contractor to assemble the bicycle, again increasing the expense. In addition, most contractors are minimally trained to assemble and repair bicycles. Often they are trained to assemble very different types of merchandise, such as barbecue ranges, and are prone to assembling the bicycles improperly, leading to product returns and liability claims.
Typically, bicycles are shipped in boxes with the saddle, the handlebars, the front wheel, and both pedals removed. The various bicycle parts are wrapped in protective material, such as foam and plastic, and placed separately in the box. A variety of other components, including the pedals, reflectors, kickstand etc. are placed in a smaller accessory box within the box. When the box reaches the retail store, the parts are removed from the box and reassembled. This leads to a number of possible problems. The parts can be lost when they are removed, the wrapping materials must be removed and disposed of. Lastly, the process of reassembly can be more complicated than it first appears.
Incorrect assembly can result in damage to the bicycle or consumer dissatisfaction, resulting in the merchandise being returned. Typically, the pedals are attached to the bike by screwing them into a threaded opening in the bicycle crank arm. Insertion of the right pedal requires rotation clockwise, as is normally expected for this type of attachment. However, insertion of the left pedal requires rotation counterclockwise. This is to insure that during the process of riding the bike and rotating the pedals, they will not be loosened. Most untrained people are not aware of this fact and the incidence of the threads of the left pedal being stripped during attachment of the left pedal is very high.
Although, this is a very common mistake, assembly of other parts can be equally complex. Reattachment of the handlebars can require a special tool and it is important that the handlebars be straight for proper handling. The rear wheel is particularly difficult because it requires removal of the chain from the gears, and removal of the tire. Once assembled, the derailleur and shift levers must be adjusted to work smoothly, the brakes and brake pads must be adjusted to be positioned on the rim without touching either the rim or the tire.
A second disadvantage to the transport of a significantly disassembled bicycle is the expense, waste, and mess that result from removal of the wrap required to protect the disassembled parts and keep them from touching or scratching the paint. Wrapping materials require clean-up and removal and are wasteful. This results in an added expense and is damaging to the environment.
Therefore, of interest, is a technique for transporting bicycles in a minimally disassembled state and protecting the bicycle parts while allowing for the least waste and environmental damage.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method of packaging bicycles in a maximally assembled state while still allowing for packaging in a small volume. The method further requires less wasteful wrapping while retaining protection of the bicycle parts. The method, therefore, minimizes losses due to damage during reassembly, loss of disassembled parts, the need for technically skilled labor to assemble the bicycle correctly, and returned products due to dissatisfied customers.
An unassembled or disassembled bicycle is understood to be defined as a bicycle which is not ready for riding ie: either never fully assembled, or assembled and then disassembled.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention is a method of packing a bicycle in a box for shipment, by assembling a bottom bracket with right and left crank arms onto the bicycle, assembling the left pedal of the bicycle onto the bicycle by mounting the left pedal onto the left crank arm, placing the bicycle in a box with the left pedal abutting one side of the box, and placing the right pedal for the bicycle in the box but not mounted on the right crank arm.
A further aspect of the invention is a method of packing a bicycle in a box for shipment, by partially assembling the bicycle; and placing the bicycle in the box so that only one end of the handlebars, one pedal, one crank arm, the sidewall of one tire, the tread of the other tire, the end of the front forks and the seat contact the box.
A further aspect of the invention is a method of packing a bicycle in a box for shipment by partially assembling the bicycle; and placing the partially assembled bicycle in a box without protective wrapping on the frame of the bicycle, and without any portion of the frame in contact with the box.
A further aspect of the invention is a method of packing a bicycle in a box for shipment, by placing the bicycle in the box so that the front wheel and right crank arm of the bicycle contact opposite sides of the box.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of packing a bicycle in a box for shipment, by printing assembly instructions for the bicycle on a cardboard sheet; and sandwiching the cardboard sheet between the frame of the bicycle and the front wheel of the bicycle.
A further aspect of the invention is a method of packing a bicycle in a box for shipment, by partially assembling said bicycle, tying all parts of the bicycle not assembled thereto to the partially assembled bicycle to form an attached group; and placing the attached group into the box.
A further aspect of the invention is a bicycle packed in a box for shipment, comprising: a bicycle frame, a bottom bracket with right and left crank arms assembled in a proper, working configuration on the bicycle frame, a left pedal assembled in a proper, working configuration, on the left crank arm, a box surrounding the bicycle frame, one side of the box abutting the left pedal, and a right pedal in the box but not mounted on the right crank arm.
A further aspect of the invention is a bicycle in a box for shipment, comprising: a partially assembled bicycle, and a box surrounding the partially assembled bicycle so that only one end of the handlebars, one pedal, one crank arm, the sidewall of one tire, the tread of the other tire, the end of the front forks and the seat contact the box.
A further aspect of the invention is a bicycle in a box for shipment, comprising: a partially assembled bicycle having a frame, and a box holding the partially assembled bicycle without any portion of the frame in contact with the box.
A further aspect of the invention is a bicycle in a box for shipment, comprising: a bicycle frame, right and left crank arms assembled in a proper, working configuration onto the bicycle frame, one pedal, but not the other, assembled in a proper, working configuration onto the right and left crank arms, and a box surrounding the bicycle frame.
A further aspect of the invention is a partially assembled bicycle, comprising: a bicycle frame, a pedal attached to said bicycle frame in a proper, working configuration; and a second pedal, and all remaining parts of the bicycle not assembled thereto attached to the bicycle frame to form an attached group.
A further aspect of the invention is A bicycle packed in a box for shipment, comprising;
A bicycle frame, a bottom bracket with right and left crank arms assembled in a proper, working configuration on the bicycle frame, a left pedal assembled in a proper, working configuration, on the left crank arm, a box surrounding said bicycle frame, one side of the box abutting the left pedal, and a right pedal in the box but not mounted on the right crank arm.
A further aspect of the invention is a method of assembly of a partially assembled bicycle at the point of shipment delivery comprising: removing the partially assembled bicycle from the box in one piece, attaching the right pedal, attaching the front wheel, and selling the bicycle without further assembly or adjustment.